<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>desire doll by heyitshex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180217">desire doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitshex/pseuds/heyitshex'>heyitshex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Akechi Goro, Breaking and Entering, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Exposure, Flirting, Forced Orgasm, Ghost Sex, Groping, Humiliation, M/M, Metaphysical Sex, Neck Kissing, Peeping, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Scene, Public Sex, Rimming, Rivalry, Shower Sex, Spanking, Stalking, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, akechi gets fingered by a ghost on live television send tweet, buffkiren rights, this might make god mad at me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitshex/pseuds/heyitshex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro can’t focus on his phone conversation with Akira because something is playing with his ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>desire doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro can’t focus on his phone conversation with Akira because <em>something is playing with his ass.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Akechi-san? Are you there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” <em>Dammit. </em>“Oh—oh, I’m sorry. Yes, I just got a little bit distracted.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Distracted</em> is certainly a word for it. Goro attempts to focus meticulously on every word that drifts through the receiver. He looks over his left shoulder, his right, and then back to his discarded shoes sitting near the front door of his apartment. It’s strange to think it, but despite being the only one present in his home tonight, he is certain he felt the squeeze of someone’s invasive fingers on his ass as he entered. The taut grip on his right buttock and the brush of someone’s thumb dipping into the cleft is still faintly there. He must be going crazy, he decides. All the metaphysical bullshit in his life catching up to him. Paranoia, perhaps, or—or maybe something has actually followed him back from Mementos.</p><p> </p><p><em>Preposterous,</em> he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting home late from work?” Akira teases over the phone delicately.</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that,” he responds, brow furrowed as he refocuses on the call. “I just realized I didn’t properly thank you for inviting the out to play billiards the other night, so I called to—”</p><p> </p><p>And there it is again. As he discards his coat and strolls toward the kitchen, Goro freezes, a gentle probing causing his glutes to tense as he jolts in surprise. The warmth of two firm hands cupping his backside and rolling the mounds of flesh draws a soft gasp from his lips as he looks furtively over his shoulder for a culprit. No one’s there. His heart pounds faster when the touching continues, the grip becoming a little rough as one hand releases him and swats his ass, causing him to stifle a yelp against his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Akira chuckles over the phone, none the wiser to the detective’s distress. “It’s really no big deal. I had free time and you’re a fun challenge. I’m glad you could meet me.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Wardrobe malfunction. Pants too tight. Ripped seam? </em>Goro runs unending scenarios in his head as he scurries to his bedroom and hits the speaker button. He sets the phone down on his bedside table, trying to speak evenly as he begins to discard his pants in hopes of finding an answer. Why, of all times, did weird shit start happening when he was just trying to playfully banter with an attractive and interesting guy? “A fun challenge? Goodness, I’ve no idea what you mean by that,” he laughs, feigning innocence as he sheds his boxers and half-turns to look at his semi-nude reflection in the mirror. No sign of damaged clothing or any foreign intrusion…but there is a very pink mark of a fresh handprint on his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so coy,” Akira croons.</p><p> </p><p>And then, once more, he feels the grip and watches with wide eyes as some invisible force clutches his ass, creating little indentations in his soft flesh. <em>What the fuck—?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Another breathy chuckle comes from the phone. “You know exactly what I mean, Akechi-san.”</p><p> </p><p>The invisible hands cup both sides of his ass again and spread his cheeks. Goro’s hand instinctively flies back, his face burning with embarrassment now, as if he can guard the sight of his exposure from whatever mysterious <em>visitor</em> followed him to his bedroom. Despite his efforts to cover himself, the creeping sensation of someone’s digits probing his hole sends electric shocks of stimulation up his spine. His body begins to betray him immediately as his cock hardens in response. Soft, warm, and—<em>wet?</em> He’s not inexperienced. He knows the feeling of a lubed thumb playfully teasing his asshole, and it’s somewhat astonishing to think a ghost that’s molesting him is kind enough to use lube. It breaches him, eliciting a whine of pleasure as he clasps his hand over his mouth and leans over the bed to keep balance.</p><p> </p><p>“Akechi-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nng—<em>yes,</em>” he bites out slightly more urgently than intended. The prodding only increases at the hitched tone in his voice. “Yes, well—perhaps I <em>don’t</em> know what you mean. Why don’t you be more specific?” <em>Please, say anything to distract me from this finger in my ass.</em> Teeth worry his lower lip as he feels movement inside him—the persistent wiggle of an index finger exploring his tight entrance and abusing his prostate. A soft <strong><em>‘ooh!’</em></strong> escapes him and he bucks his hips against the edge of his mattress.</p><p> </p><p>Akira grows silent on the phone, and Goro briefly worries that he’s heard his moans despite his valiant efforts to keep quiet. “I just mean that you seem so…<em>impenetrable</em><em>,”</em> the Shujin student hums thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p><em>This must be a cruel joke. </em>“Impen—mmn—!” The second finger pushes into his ass, making his dick throb and his knees buckle. “I-impenetrable…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Akira chimes pleasantly. “You’re always so calm and collected. Hard to read. Part of me wonders what it would be like to see you lose that stoicism on occasion. I hope I can challenge you enough.”</p><p> </p><p>The fingers flex inside of him, creating delicious friction and heat as Goro reflexively ruts against the bed. He steals a glance over his shoulder at his reflection, face flushed and tears pricking the corners of his crimson eyes as he spreads his legs wantonly. The soft slap of the other ghostly hand against his ass draws another yelp from him as fingers delve deeper. He can see his cock, stiff and dangling between his smooth thighs, the slightest sheen of precum decorating the tip. He’s not sure if he is ashamed for giving in, or because he’s <em>enjoying this scene. </em>Enjoying being violated by an invisible intruder while Akira talks so casually to him on the phone. Gulping, he slides his hand down beneath himself, wrapping his fingers around his erection and stroking quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah—well—” Goro breathes, forcing himself to speak clearly despite the insistent urge to whine like a filthy whore. “You’ll need to hone your skill at billiards first if you wish to <em>best me</em>, Kurusu-kun.” <em>Fuck.</em> The fingers move faster now. Whatever is doing this to him seems to be enjoying listening to the conversation as much as he is. His tongue slides out over his bottom lip, saliva pooling on the tip as his eyes roll back and he pants huskily. Waves of heated ecstasy lap over his body, legs quivering as he tries to stay afloat despite the persistence of <em>those damn fingers—</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Mm,” Akira murmurs in agreement, his voice dropping an octave over the phone. “I suppose so—”</p><p> </p><p>Pressure builds in his abdomen. His cock twitches in his grasp. The fingers work him so hard now, in and out, <em>in and out</em>. <strong><em>Shit.</em></strong><em> Shit shit shit. I’m gonna—</em></p><p> </p><p>“—I look forward to seeing more of you—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fuck, I’m cumming—!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Try not to work yourself too hard. Goodnight, Akechi-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hnng, y-yes—goodnight, <em>K-Kurusu-kun—” </em>The call ends. The two fingers slam into him one final time. Goro screams in pleasure, hand pumping his erection, back arched and head thrown back as he lets go of inhibition and climaxes. Sinking against the bed, his body goes slack as his chest heaves.</p><p> </p><p>“What—the <em>fuck?”</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A week passes without issue, much to Goro’s frustration. A thousand scenarios have rushed through his head after that night—<em>ghosts, witchcraft, <strong>incubus</strong></em>—but no matter how many times he goes over the event in his mind, nothing makes sense. Two nights later, he manages to put it behind him, deciding the cause is likely some strange aftermath of entering into the cognitive realm too frequently. Absurdity aside, Goro does what he does best: <em>adapt and press onward.</em> There is a greater agenda to focus on than some random sexual escapade in the privacy of his home.</p><p> </p><p>Granted, that’s easier said than done. Despite the bigger picture of his plans, Goro has found himself venturing out with Akira almost every night amid his already busy schedule. For the first time in his life, Goro finds himself growing anxious to see a text message or a phone call from the moppy-haired boy. Spikes of intrigue and yearning radiate within him when he sees Akira even in the most casual situations, igniting a fierce sense of rivalry and—</p><p> </p><p><em>Desire.</em> Such aching, rushing desire to be <strong>challenged by him</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in his bathroom, Goro sighs as thoughts of Akira invade him while he undresses. Steam is already clouding the mirror, the showerhead spraying water against stark white tiling as the temperature rises. When he slides the glass door aside and steps in, a soft purr escapes his lips at the pleasant warmth. He grabs the detachable showerhead and runs the water over his body, washing himself thoroughly, preoccupied mind drifting back to thoughts of Akira in a matter of moments. He wonders what it would be like to have him there, under the water, their wet bodies pressed against each other—and he grows hard just picturing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Goro hums, eyes sliding shut as he traces his fingers down the expanse of his chest and over his stomach, imagining long and nimble digits connected to those strong hands and arms. He strokes his erection, growing bigger the longer he envisions his opponent. The thought of the barista’s soft curls tickling his neck, his muscled chest against Goro’s back as he grinds against him—it elicits a weak moan. “…Akira…” The name sounds almost sinful. He’d never address him so informally to his face. But here, alone in his bathroom, he can enjoy the taste of that lovely name on his tongue—</p><p> </p><p><em>Tongue? </em>“Ah!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>A hot sensation tickles along Goro’s spine, his hand pausing as his eyes pop open. He draws the showerhead away to assess himself. He swears he felt the hot lave of someone’s tongue tracing down his spine and stopping at his tailbone. Blinking, he shakes his head. <em>Dammit, I really am going crazy.</em> Of course, he’s warm, after all, under a hot spray of water in the shower while he's touching—<em>“Ah! O-oh!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He feels it again, but this time, it’s sliding <em>lower.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The familiar sensation of two strong, firm hands grasping his ass resonates in him. The hands pull at his hips, forcing him to lean forward and brace against the shower wall. His backside is taut now, arched upward as invisible palms mold and pull at his cheeks, laying a hard slap to them that draws a cry from Goro. “Ah!” he gasps, writhing in the intruder’s grasp with an annoyed expression. “Y-you again? Show yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>He looks over his shoulder to confront his assailant; and yet, like last time, no one is there to answer. The only response is a firm squeeze followed by the mounds of his ass spreading. “W-what are you—?! <em>Oh!”</em> Something strokes over his hole teasingly—soft, damp, and <em>hot.</em> Even though no one’s behind him, Goro feels a tongue slide between his cheeks.  “Nngh! You—are you—? H-how <em>filthy—” </em>Oh, but how filthy indeed, yet his cock twitches in response to the attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh…ah…!” Strangled cries tumble from his mouth, jaw hanging agape as his eyes slide shut. Every gentle lash and probe of the tongue causes his legs to wobble as he tries to maintain his balance. Despite his moderate experience, no one has ever done such a thing to him before; and as vile as it is to admit to himself, <em>he fucking loves it.</em> His hand unconsciously drifts toward his cock once more, but before he reaches it, something else grips his erection and strokes him. <em>Fuck. It’s touching me there too—!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ungh…ooh…p-please—” he babbles quietly, skin flushed as he rocks his hips backwards. “I-if you really must do this to me, do it <em>faster—” </em>Demanding? Of course. But Goro resigns to the fact that if he’s going to be victim to whatever this odd supernatural trend is, he’s going to at least play into his own fantasies. “Mmnn…faster! Akira-kun, faster!” The licking stops. Goro whines in frustration, head whipping around once more to glare. Just as he musters the gumption to snap at the sudden pause, another rough slap lands to his backside, and the tongue is breaching his hole with gusto now.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Goro cries, shoulders scrunching and hips wiggling in response as he feels the spectral appendage snake inside of him. “Fuck, <em>fuck!”</em> He pants, he arches, and a soft squeal of ecstasy erupts from him once the grip on his cock tightens and begins to stroke up and down with newfound purpose. “Mmn, yes, <em>yes! Put your tongue in me, <strong>fuck yes!</strong>”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The fiend—<em>(he supposes <strong>incubus</strong> isn’t far off at this point)</em>—obliges him, devouring him and touching him with determination. Goro can barely keep on his feet at this rate but is surprised to find that the ethereal being seems to be holding him in place. He allows his body to relax, cradled in its grasp as he succumbs to the pleasure. “Please,” he begs, head lulling back, and half-lidded eyes turned to the ceiling. “Please, I’m so close, please, <em>please—”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Another harsh slap to his ass, and his orgasm hits him in time as if summoned by the impact. He wails, his body shaking with climax as he rides out the euphoric frenzy. He slides down the wall, onto his knees, panting as he drops the showerhead and lets it spray against his thigh. His eyes slide shut and he basks in the afterglow, desperately collecting his senses. After a few moments of peace, he rules that the sensual force has officially left him and turns off the water, getting to his feet carefully and groping around until he blearily locates his towel.</p><p> </p><p>“How does this keep fucking happening?” he breathes, shaking his head in disbelief as his mind races with possibilities once again. Perhaps it really <em>was</em> an incubus—one of those strange, devilish creatures mimicked in the world of cognition. Could it be? Even if it were possible, he’d know if something or someone broke into his apartment. There is no possible way something like that could escape Mementos, he reasons, as he exits the shower and stops at the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Open.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The bathroom door is ajar. Did he leave it open? Normally, he closes it so he can enjoy the feeling of the steam in the bathroom. His brow furrows as he pushes the bathroom door open all the way, stepping into his bedroom and adjusting the towel around his waist. Soft, wispy tendrils of late-night breeze prickle along his skin and draw his attention to the wide, open glass door leading out to his balcony.</p><p> </p><p>Goro wasn’t alone in his apartment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Wait, someone broke into <em>your apartment?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Goro regrets letting it slip to Akira the second it’s echoed back to him. He sighs, keeping his gaze on the chess pieces between them and shrugging. <em>Like hell I’m going to let him see me rattled. Why did I even mention it?</em> “Well, I believe someone did, at least. It was a bit of an odd occurrence. A few things were just out of place when I came home. The balcony door was open, and I never really open it, much less leave it like that.” Truth be told, most of the amenities in Goro’s apartment are left unused. He’s too busy to really relax at home these days.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a bit scary, isn’t it? Don’t you live alone?” Akira questions, adjusting his glasses as he studies the chessboard and moves one of his remaining pawns. “I would be wary of coming home to that, at least. Did they steal anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Goro replies, shrugging and worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he moves his knight forward. He knows he’d be crazy to mention anything other than the break-in at this point. Would Akira even believe him if he did? “I shouldn’t be surprised, though. I’ve had some fanatics who see me on TV and try to corner me in private. I’ll just need to make sure to up my security measures from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I see.” Akira nods, steepling his fingers thoughtfully. Dark eyes turn upward to examine his opponent with care. “Still, I’d find that creepy. You act as if it doesn’t bother you, especially considering the setting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Goro stops, narrowing his eyes curiously at Akira. “You mean in my apartment?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akira nods, shifting his gaze back to the board once again and calculating his next move. “Well, yes, but not simply your apartment. I’d be more bothered by the idea of someone watching me in the shower, or—or something like that,” he stutters, shrugging. “I suppose I’m just more paranoid than you are. My life is a lot more private that yours.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Shower. </em>Goro scrutinizes Akira in silence. “I see,” he says quietly, a flare of apprehension building in his chest. He examines how the delinquent’s stoic eyes avoid his stare: the way they hide under such full eyelashes, and the way his wild curls obscure his face. He watches Akira move his bishop forward. Deviousness threatens to tug the corner of his lips into a smirk, but he forces his expression to remain neutral. “You’re quite right, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira glances up with a confused frown. “I am?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. My life does seem so very out in the open, doesn’t it?” Goro muses, crimson eyes flitting across the pieces idly. “I’m so exposed to the public eye that little really phases me anymore. Everyone sees me as poised and put-together. I guess I can’t imagine what it would be like to have someone force me into such a vulnerable scenario.” He looks up again, finding his gaze locked with Akira’s immediately. He sees that familiar glint in the dark-haired boy’s eyes—<strong>hunger. </strong><em>What are you hungry for, Kurusu-kun?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“That must be…daunting, Akechi-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro watches the way Akira’s throat contracts as he swallows discreetly. He’s certain he catches a bead of sweat forming along the side of his neck but pays no mind to it. “It is, I suppose,” he croons languidly, excitement igniting in his veins. “Just like tomorrow evening, I’ll be on television again. Another sensational live interview with the Detective Prince. I hope you’ll watch, as boring as it might be.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No risk, no gain. But will you take the bait, Akira?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Inhaling quietly, Akira shifts in his seat across the booth and straightens himself. His eyes linger on Goro’s, electricity radiating in the air for the briefest moment before they drop to the board again. A quiet smile plays on his lips. “Of course. I rather enjoy watching you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad,” Goro says, moving his queen forward. “Checkmate.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sound of applause is concurrently rewarding and aggravating as Goro waves to the studio audience with a pleasant smile. Accompanied by three other talk show personalities <strike>whom he couldn’t give less of a shit about</strike>, Goro drums his fingers impatiently against his knee under the roundtable. They’re three-quarters of the way through one of the most boring interviews he’s ever suffered, and nothing remotely unordinary or supernatural has occurred. Of course, it’s not as if he’s just <em>dying</em> to be molested by a ghostly hand on live television—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strike>—(though the mere thought of such <strong>humiliation</strong> excites him to a degree)—</strike> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>—but the notion that somehow Akira is involved in this strange, erotic attack compels him to wish for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Akechi-kun~! It’s been such a pleasure having you on the show with us today!” says the brunette idol sitting across from him. “We just have a couple more fun little questions to ask you before you depart though~!”</p><p> </p><p>Goro pulls himself back to reality with a charming grin. “Well, Kujikawa-san, if it prolongs my time with our lovely audience, I’m more than happy to oblige!” Squeals of approval are followed by eager ovation from the young ladies in the audience.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Akechi-kun,” Kujikawa chirps with a wide smile. “Please, indulge us with some juicy gossip. Do you have someone special you’re seeing in your life?” Murmurs of curiosity among the spectators swell keenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh, as in a <em>girlfriend?</em> Please, Kujikawa-san, you’re going to make me blush!” Goro laughs, waving his hand in admonishment. “You see, I’m so busy working cases, there’s simply no time—oh!” And it begins. The faint, creeping sensation of a palm sliding across his ass. Heat blossoms from his neck to his ears as he attempts to play it off as embarrassment at the question. Raising a gloved hand to his mouth, he turns his head away slightly and continues to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re so shy! How sweet!” another TV hostess laughs playfully. “It must be hard to have a typical love life when you’re so busy! Don’t you ever get lonely?”</p><p> </p><p>The spectral fingers pry their way between his cheeks, causing Goro to gulp and force his most composed smile. “Ah, well, not <em>exceptionally.</em> I have an active social life—” He cuts his crimson eyes directly to the camera and winks. “Even in <em>private</em>.” The digits delve deeper, beckoning the detective to shift in his seat as he feels the invasive brush of a fingertip massaging at his hole. <em>Bastard. Are you going to do it or just tease me? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Akechi-kun! How flirtatious!” Kujikawa titters.</p><p> </p><p>The audience is beside themselves with cheers and giggles of appreciation, but Goro finds he’s only half-focused on their reaction. The finger doesn’t enter him—merely teases and strokes, sending a rush of blood that makes hm half-hard and irritated at the lack of stimulation. <em>Why aren’t you touching me more, Kurusu-kun? </em>Secretly, his blood boils, and the weight of his situation is suddenly so clear. Here, in front of a live studio audience who are none the wiser, broadcast across the expanse of late-night television, all Goro Akechi wants is to feel Akira’s unseen finger <strong><em>penetrate his ass</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a preferred type then, Akechi-kun?” Kujikawa chimes sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>The strokes turn more fervent now, the tip of the finger probing and edging its way into him. Goro grabs his glass of water on the tabletop, taking a healthy sip of it to muffle any noise that might escape him at the intrusion. “Excuse me, I’m parched from chatting with you lovely ladies,” he chortles, flustered. “Describing my type is hard, but if I had to summarize…” He glances to the camera once more, biting his lip and smiling serenely. “I suppose I’m looking for someone who challenges me.” The finger sheaths itself in him fully, causing his hips to jerk beneath the table as he cups a hand over his mouth. The urge to moan is, thankfully, disguised as muted laughter, but the growing erection in his pants is going to become a problem if this damned interview doesn’t conclude soon.</p><p> </p><p>The hosts clap in unison and Kujikawa praises, “My, such a mature answer!”</p><p> </p><p><em>God,</em> he thinks as he rocks his hips discreetly. <em>He’s in me. Akira is <strong>fingering me.</strong> They’re all <strong>watching it.</strong> </em>The blush is permanently painted across his face, sweat forming on his back as he slides a hand over his lap to palm himself. <em>Thank god I brought my suitcase with me—</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, that concludes our interview with famed Detective Prince, Akechi Goro! Tune in next week!”</p><p> </p><p>He fumbles through his polite goodbyes faster than usual. The simple excuse of <em>I need to use the restroom </em>is enough to keep people from hassling Goro as he manages to make his way back to the dressing room area. Try as he might to ignore it, the persistent finger thrusting in and out of his ass along the way practically makes his knees buckle once he is finally alone. He slips into the private bathroom and shuts the door, locking it quickly. One hand frantically unzips his pants as the other fishes his mobile from his pocket and types out a quick text.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Akechi: </strong>We need to talk. Come over.</p>
  <p><strong>Kurusu: </strong>What??</p>
  <p><strong>Kurusu: </strong>Idk where you live</p>
  <p><strong>Akechi:</strong> You know.</p>
  <p><strong>Akechi:</strong> One hour. The balcony is unlocked.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“…What the hell is <em>that?”</em></p><p> </p><p>The last thing Goro expects to see when he walks into his apartment is Akira perched at the breakfast table and what appeared to be a very ornate doll propped up on the sofa. However, the doll isn’t just a typical toy—it looked to be the spitting image of himself, down to the gloved hands and the messily trimmed bangs. Goro’s eyes narrow as he steps to the sofa and picks up the doll, sliding a thumb over the porcelain face as he studies it with wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“A doll, of course,” Akira jokes. “But not just any doll. After some careful experimentation, I’ve dubbed it a <em>desire doll.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Goro blinks in disbelief. “A…desire doll?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he answers, standing and taking painstaking steps toward the young detective with a soft smirk on his face. “I came across this item not too long ago while exploring—well, it doesn’t matter. In fact, it looked very ordinary compared to how it looks now—faceless, kind of shapeless, very generic. I thought about throwing it away because it had no use but never got around to it.” He pauses behind Goro, leaning in to whisper into his ear. “And then, I met you.”</p><p> </p><p>A warm, tingling shiver travels down Goro’s spine. “I see. And…then the doll suddenly looked like me, I take it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It did.” His lips are so close to Goro’s skin that it causes him to flinch. Akira steps away instinctively, circling around him and languidly dropping to sit on the couch with his legs spread. “I wondered if you’d caught the comment about the shower, or if that whole exchange last night was simply me getting my hopes up. Otherwise, why else would you bring up the interview immediately after I let that detail slip?”</p><p> </p><p>A combination of longing and anger tears at Goro’s stomach as he clutches the doll before dropping it onto the coffee table. <em>A step ahead of me again. Bastard.</em> “So, why did the doll change?” he asks, changing the subject with a shrug. “To look like me, I mean.” His tone is more heated than intended, but he can’t quell his frustration with the situation any longer.</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s eyebrows raise as he leans forward, resting his forearms on his knees and gazing up at Goro. “Because I desire you,” he says simply. “I realized that shortly after we met. After our first phone conversation, the doll changed, and I understood its purpose.” <em>Makes sense, considering I found the damn thing in Kamoshida’s castle, </em>the thief thinks to himself. “I wanted to stop, but I…I couldn’t.” His nostrils flare, pupils growing dilated as he watches Goro with growing lust in his eyes. “The thought that I could do things to you. Could watch you squirm and beg…it enthralled me<em>.</em> I admit I felt ashamed when I went as far as to come into your apartment to watch you, but then I heard you <em>moan my name—"</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Goro’s voice hitches in his throat. “Y-you—you <em>heard that?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Teeth worry his bottom lips as Akira looks away and combs his hands through his hair, flopping back against the sofa. “Yes, I did. I brought the doll but didn’t intend to use it after I followed you home that night,” he confesses. “Not until I heard you say my name and watched you touch yourself. Then I just <em>had to.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Burning humiliation wells inside of Goro, blooming from his chest all the way to his abdomen. That overwhelming shift from anger to desire washes over him as he grows hard at the thought. <em>He came to watch me. He couldn’t resist. I should be so enraged at him, but— </em>Swallowing, he steps closer, standing between Akira’s knees. “If you wanted to touch me so badly, you should have just said so. You didn’t need some stupid doll to fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s eyes widen behind his glasses, blinking wildly. “I…wasn’t sure you’d want me,” he says, “to touch you, that is. And I admit, seeing you so helpless was fucking <strong><em>hot</em></strong><em>.”  </em>Slowly, Akira rises to his feet, his nimble fingers unsnapping the buttons of Goro’s jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I won’t say I’m not cross with you,” Goro mutters haughtily. The jacket slides from his shoulders as he trails a gloved finger under Akira’s chin. “But you can start making it up to me by giving me what I want. No more toys—I want <em>you</em> inside me for real this time.”</p><p> </p><p>A strangled groan escapes Akira as the delinquent catches the finger of Goro’s glove between his teeth and tugs it from his hand. “Only if you call for me like you did in the shower,” he demands, eyes glittering with wanton longing. “Say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kurusu-kun, I—"</p><p> </p><p>Strong arms enclose around Goro’s waist, one hand grasping his hair and tugging his head back to expose his neck. <em>“Say it.” </em>Akira bites down and sucks on delicate flesh, palming Goro’s ass firmly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A-Akira-kun!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akira exhales hotly against Goro’s neck and lifts him, guiding his legs around his hips. Goro’s yelp of surprise elicits a dark chuckle from him as he brings his lips to devour the detective’s. Goro wraps his arms around Akira’s neck, both for balance and to pull him in closer as he kisses him back. Long, eager steps land them in the bedroom, followed by a flurry of clothes practically ripping off their bodies. Somewhere along the line, he’s certain Akira tore buttons off his uniform, but he doesn’t care. The delight of Akira’s tongue exploring his mouth is worth the damages.</p><p> </p><p>Every brush of tongue and teeth along his neck and shoulders draws quiet, breathy gasps. Goro lies on his back, flesh-to-flesh with Akira, his hands raking over taut, smooth muscles as Akira peppers his torso with kisses. He has suspected for a while that Akira was well-built after a few visits to the batting cages and the bath house, but never had he imagined the lanky Shujin student would be this fit under that uniform.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me you liked it,” Akira commands, sliding his tongue over Goro’s pink nipple.</p><p> </p><p>Goro’s eyes flutter as he tries to grasp even a margin of sense. “A-ah—w-<em>what?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“During the interview,” Akira whispers huskily, suckling one nipple before sliding his tongue to the next. “You liked knowing I was watching. You liked knowing that I was toying with you while <em>thousands </em>looked at you.”</p><p> </p><p>His cock throbs at the mention, the familiar humiliation rising within Goro again as he recalls the applause of the audience while Akira toyed with him. “Nng…y-yes,” he murmurs, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. The flush in his cheeks creeps over his body now, his skin a soft pink compared to Akira’s pale form. “Yes…I did…I loved knowing you were watching me, playing with me…I was so <em>ashamed.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s right,” Akira whispers, rolling them over and nudging Goro to straddle his hips. The thief rests his back against the mountain of silken decorative pillows stationed at the head of the Detective Prince’s bed. He grinds upward, brushing his cock along Goro’s. “So filthy.” He trails kisses along the brunette’s jawline. “I think that’s even naughtier than me sneaking into your place to watch you shower, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Goro moans and glares at him through his lusty haze, tilting his chin upward to allow Akira to worship his neck more with lips and tongue. “I hardly think that’s true—ah!” The firm slap to his backside makes him jolt, a mewl trembling from his lips. Akira’s hand feels so new to his skin; and yet, so <em>familiar</em>. He shivers at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a lot of back-talk coming from the guy who moaned my name while a ghost <em>licked his ass—"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"<strong>You</strong> licked my ass!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Another harsh slap to the cheek. Goro arches his back and whines, eyes sliding shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Just for that,” Akira growls, hands sliding down to rub Goro’s backside. “I think you ought to put on a little show for me once again. Get the lube out of the top drawer.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro’s eyes snap open again. “How did you know where—?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira snorts, cocking his brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Son of a bitch,” Goro grumbles, leaning over toward the nightstand to dig for the small, pink bottle. Akira’s hands roam his hips, pinching and groping at his ass as he reaches back to swat at his arm. “Do you <em>mind?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I can’t help it,” Akira pouts with a gentle shrug. “It’s so much better in person.”</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing, Goro throws the lube at Akira, nose wrinkling when he catches it in mid-air. <em>Gorgeous prick, </em>he thinks, crawling back toward him and sitting up on his knees. With a soft smirk, he strokes over Akira’s dick teasingly as he watches him coat his fingers with lube. When Akira rolls his hips and groans in response, Goro musters a satisfied grin. “Now, what do you plan to do with those fingers?” he jokes, feigning naivety.</p><p> </p><p>Licking his lips, Akira gives Goro a pointed glance and sneers deviously. “Get on top of me again, but face away from me,” he instructs coolly. “Don’t be <em>shy.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Goro’s blush burns so brightly that he wonders if between his face and his dick, he might faint from lack of blood flow. He takes his time getting into position, crimson gaze roving over Akira’s gorgeous body bathed in the faint glow of city lights from the wide window of his bedroom. He complies, facing away from Akira and straddling him once more. He grins coyly, glimpsing over his shoulder as he arches his hips and wiggles his ass playfully. “Like this?” The sharp intake of breath he hears behind him is answer enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Akira sighs, one hand clutching his ass and rolling the mound of flesh firmly. Slowly, his lubed finger teases at Goro’s entrance, massaging it just to see his reaction.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Ungh,” </em>Goro whimpers, head falling back. <em>“Akira-kun…”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Akira snickers. “What’s wrong, Akechi-san~?” he croons, mimicking the voice of the TV hostess.</p><p> </p><p>Goro’s face contorts in annoyance, cheeks still burning red as he pushes back against Akira’s wandering finger. “Stop <em>teasing</em> me,” he whines, reaching down to wrap his fingers around the other’s cock and stroking tenderly. “Haven’t you tormented me enough? Be a little more generous in bed…”</p><p> </p><p>Akira moans and rolls his hips. “My, such a <em>mature answer~</em><em>!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong><em>“God dammit, Aki—”</em></strong> A soft cry escapes Goro when the finger penetrates without warning. His head lulls back, body quivering with ecstasy as Akira aims for his prostate immediately. Each stroke sends spikes of desire from his tailbone up his spine. His erection throbs as he rocks his hips in time with the thrust of Akira’s finger. <em>My body already <strong>knows him.</strong> </em>“Akira—how—how do you make it <em>so good—?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Mm…watching you,” Akira grunts, his hips still rolling against the soft caress of Goro’s palm. “I paid attention…to how you’d react…” He pushes in the second finger, groaning at the searing tightness of Goro’s muscles around his digits. “Fuck, you’re so tight. So tight, Akechi-san…”</p><p> </p><p>Goro keens in pleasure, shuddering as he loosens and rocks his hips faster. “Shit—shit, I can’t take it, Akira, I can’t—can’t wait any longer—” His senses blaze like wildfire, the strain of his hardened cock nearing painful as he releases Akira to touch himself, shivering. “Do it, please! Just do it, <em>I need you in me!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Gasping, Akira’s strong hand grips Goro’s hips and he positions him over his cock. Cupping his firm ass cheeks and spreading them, with agonizing slowness, he pulls Goro down and spears into his hole.  Goro’s wails of ecstasy echo in his ears as he works himself further down on Akira’s cock. Akira’s dark eyes slide shut as he quells the urge to buck into him, savoring the glorious tightness of his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Clenching his teeth at the ache of initial entry, Goro basks in the warmth of Akira filling him so completely. He finds his balance and lifts his hips until he’s nearly off his cock completely before slamming back down again.</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s hands grip Goro’s ass harder. “Fuck!” he shouts, one hand drawing back and spanking the side of his ass. <em>“God, yes—! <strong>Goro—</strong>”</em></p><p> </p><p>The name pricks Goro’s ears and a slow smirk forms across his lips. He begins to rock his hips faster, moaning lustfully as he thrusts up and down. The loud, wet sound of skin slapping against skin fills the quiet corners of his bedroom, rhythmic and dirty. “Ungh…so good…Akira-kun!” he cries, tears rolling down his reddened cheeks as he bounces on his cock faster.</p><p> </p><p>Akira growls at the hot, excruciating friction, hips jutting forward and meeting Goro’s thrusts in time. He repositions himself dexterously, sitting up and pressing his chest flush against Goro’s back. His arm slides around Goro’s middle, fingers wrapping around his cock to jerk him furiously. “More,” he groans, “say my name more!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Akira-kun—!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So dirty. So naughty,” he whispers to Goro, smirking and nibbling at his ear. “Is this what you thought of when I fingered you in front of that audience? What if I had put my cock inside that doll instead—”</p><p> </p><p>Goro’s eyes widen at the image, body trembling in shame as he feels his lust swell. “Mmnn—y-you <em>wouldn’t</em> have—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but I just might’ve,” Akira sneers. “Maybe I would have just ruined you right there in front of your adoring fans. Kept you on my dick the whole time and watched you <strong><em>writhe and moan</em></strong> at that table until you—”</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah!” Goro gasps, shielding his red face with his hand and shutting his eyes. “Ungh—d-don’t say it—I’m gonna—I’m gonna—!"</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Akira teases, his own orgasm approaching rapidly as he watches tears of shame well in Goro’s eyes. “Are you afraid you’re going to <strong><em>cum, Akechi-san~?”</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>A scream of unrestrained desire rips from Goro as his climax crashes down over his body. His body convulses around Akira’s cock as he rides out his orgasm, followed by the sound of Akira’s strained gasps as a blistering heat fills him. Goro pants, body wobbling as he slides off Akira’s dick and collapses on the bed. Seconds later, Akira pulls himself down to lie next to Goro, forehead resting against his shoulder. The sensation of someone so close to him post-coitus is jarring at first. Goro isn’t really used to anyone staying even for a fraction of time after the deed is done. However, as he adjusts to the warmth of Akira’s body spooned against his own, he slowly relaxes against the bed and turns over to face the dark-haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Akira moans lazily, half-lidded eyes focusing on Goro’s face. The lustful deviant dissipates quickly, leaving Akira looking somewhat embarrassed behind sweat-matted curls. “Hi there.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro snorts. <em>Adorable. I hate him. </em>“Hi there yourself, you filthy incubus.”</p><p> </p><p>A lopsided grin crosses Akira’s face as he shrugs one shoulder sleepily. “Does this make us even?”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Goro scoffs, “Hardly.” He wants to argue further, but the pleasure of a post-coital cuddle and the endorphins from amazing sex are causing sleep to take hold of him. “But it’s a good start. Maybe if you take me to breakfast, we’ll be even.” He scoots in and catches Akira’s lips in a gentle, drowsy kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Akira mumbles, eyes sliding shut. “Think I can manage that.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Morning comes, and the doll is nowhere to be found.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, i'm gonna go to church now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>